Wireless connectivity of Internet of Things (IoT)/Machine-to-Machine (M2M) devices often correspond to lossy, error-prone radio/radio frequency (RF) link conditions. In this regard, conventional wireless technologies, e.g., cellular, satellite, etc. utilize transmission control protocol (TCP) based error mediation elements, e.g., error detection, out-of-order packet detection, lost packet detection, forced use of acknowledge (ACK)/negative acknowledgement (NAK) packets/signals, etc. to ensure data is received at a destination device with little/no errors. However, retransmission of data by such TCP based error mediation elements incurs incremental monetary costs that are metered, billed, etc., e.g., via subscription based cellular, satellite, etc. services, according to an amount of data that has been transferred over a radio/RF link. Consequently, conventional wireless technologies have had some drawbacks, some of which may be noted with reference to the various embodiments described herein below.